


A Blessed Witch

by IWantColouredRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantColouredRain/pseuds/IWantColouredRain
Summary: Sixteen years after defeating Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts, Magnolia Potter heads to the 2014 Quidditch World Cup.





	A Blessed Witch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Happy birthday to Harry himself, as well as J. K. Rowling! **

**AN: I intentionally have them as the Potters instead of the Weasleys. In my headcanon for my fem!Harry fics, George takes up her last name to keep it going, seeing as he has four brothers to pass on the Weasley name. (This caused a lot of strain in an already-difficult relationship with Molly, btw.) Instead of Ron and Hermione being Maggie's best friends, Neville and Fay Dunbar (an unmentioned canon character) were. Oliver Rivers is also an unmentioned Ravenclaw in Maggie's year.**

**George and Maggie have five children: **

**Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin, born April 29** **th** **, 1998**

**Ethan James Potter, born July 25** **th** **, 2004**

**Twins Alexander Sirius and Anthony Remus Potter, born November 15** **th** **, 2006**

**Camellia Lily Potter, born June 3** **rd** **, 2008**

**Maggie works as a Healer and holds a seat on the Wizengamot, as well as majority shares in the Daily Prophet, both of which she makes great use of.**

* * *

**A Blessed Witch**

"Alright, is everybody ready to go?" Magnolia asked her children. "If you've left anything behind, we're not going back for it!"

"I've got everything, Mummy," Cammie declared, after checking her bag. Of course, Maggie was sure that her six-year-old had everything, as she'd packed for the girl herself.

"So do I," Ethan agreed. Maggie was less-sure about that, as her ten-year-old was not the most organized of boys in the world. Still, she reasoned that they could always buy souvenir clothes if pressed. Not to mention the wealth of use from Charms.

"I can't find my jersey," Alex complained. "I brought it 'specially for the finals!"

Maggie sighed and raised her wand, summoning the jersey with a flick of the holly stick. The red hoodie came rushing out of the kitchen, and she caught it deftly, handing it to her second son as she scanned the three children with a frown. Someone was still missing.

"Anthony Remus Potter!" she yelled at the stairs. "If you're not down here within the next ten seconds, we're leaving without you!"

"'m coming!" the boy called back.

There was the sound of footsteps slamming on the stairs, and a second later her youngest boy came stumbling into the room, armed with his navy schoolbag. He was shoving a bundle of clothes into it hastily, and his shoes were untied.

Maggie let out an indulgent sigh. How she loved her babies, disorganized, cocky and lost in their own worlds as they were. She wouldn't change anything about them for the world.

"Where're Dad and Teddy?" Tony asked, joining his twin.

Alex wrapped an arm around his identical brother. Unlike Fred and George, neither twin was particularly interested in pranking, though they enjoyed a good laugh. The role of family prankster seemed to belong to Cammie, who adored spending time at her father's joke shop and causing mischief with her 'accidental' magic. But the twins were still very close, and rarely seen apart.

"Dad has a meeting with about the French shop this afternoon," Maggie reminded Tony patiently. "So he'll come with Uncle Fred and his family, because their portkey arrives at six-thirty-one. As for Teddy, we're picking him up from Nana Meda's house now."

The kids nodded in understanding. Maggie did one last quick check to ensure she had everything, then started sending them through the Floo. Ethan, at ten, was old enough to go alone. The eight-year-old twins she allowed to go together, then finally she took Cammie through herself.

Thankfully, after over twenty years of living in the magic world, Maggie had long-since conquered magical travel, and she stepped through the flames into Andromeda's living room with the grace expected of a Lady of the Wizengamot.

"Auntie Lia!" Teddy greeted her excitedly when she arrived. His hair was in his preferred colour of bright blue, and he was half-bouncing with excitement. No doubt her clumsy boy would gather a multitude of new bruises and scrapes to add to his collection over the course of their trip.

Maggie opened her arms to accept her eldest's embrace. She had always done her best to treat Teddy as her own, not wanting her godchild to suffer as she had from the deaths of his parents. Meda had supported her in that, as well as in many other things. Teddy lived primarily with the Potters, but saw his grandmother frequently.

"Hello, Magnolia," Andromeda called to her as she struggled to stand up from her armchair, ever decorous.

The woman was not very old in Wixen terms, but she was getting on years. The deaths of her only child and husband, so close together, had not improved her health. Unlike the elegant, strong woman Maggie had met at seventeen, Andromeda Tonks now had an appearance that could only be considered 'fragile'. Her grey eyes were sorrowful and her once-raven black hair had turned to a steel-grey.

Despite that, she carried herself as the noble lady she was born, and her voice was strong and firm. Maggie had long-since come to see her as a mixture of mentor in the murky world of Wixen politics as well as a beloved aunt whom you didn't want to disappoint.

"Hello, Meda," Maggie greeted her warmly with a hug. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she checked one last time, conscious of the clock on the wall that warned that their portkey would activate within the next few minutes.

"Positive, I'm much too old for that sort of thing," Andromeda laughed off the suggestion. "You all go and enjoy, and I'll see you when you get back."

Maggie kissed Andromeda's cheek then stepped away so the kids could embrace their grandmother, either surrogate or biological, while she pulled out the rope that was their transport.

"Everybody grab on!" she called to the kids. "Do we have everything? Alright, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

As she finished the countdown, the portkey lit up and she felt herself begin tumbling chaotically down a swirling tunnel, just barely avoiding twisting her ankle on the desert ground upon landing.

"Three-twenty-one, Potter family!" a harried-looking ICWQC witch announced, as Maggie helped Teddy and Cammie to stand. Alex was clambering to his feet with the help of Ethan and Tony, both of whom had managed to stay standing, if awkwardly.

"Madam Potter," the witch greeted her breathlessly, a familiar look of awe in her blue eyes as she curtsied.

Several other wixen were casting glances at Maggie's group, whispering to each other and pointing at her. However, Maggie was now used to, and accepted the attention. It was made easier than when she was a teenager by the fact that, unlike the events of Halloween 1981, she actually felt justified in being given credit for killing Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. He had died at her wand, after all. And Maggie was always careful to remind everybody who asked that her friends and allies' support had been a decisive factor in Riddle's defeat.

That being said, Maggie still preferred to be left alone. "Ma'am," she acknowledged the witch. "Do I need to sign anything? Where is our assigned space?"

The witch snapped out of her daze, looking flustered as she checked her registry. "Ah, yes. There's a special section reserved for the Defence Association. Christoph," she indicated a short, German man standing beside her in the robes of a Security Wizard. "Will escort you. Uhm, may I have your autograph?" she blurted out the last sentence with wide eyes.

Maggie hid her exasperation behind a smile, nodding and scribbling her signature on the witch's notepad. That, of course, was cue for the rest of the wixen in the room to come swarming over, asking for her autograph. By the time it was over, twenty minutes had passed and the twins and Cammie were complaining that they were hungry. Maggie was quick to take advantage of the excuse, and bustled away, bags and children in tow.

Christoph escorted them to their area of the campsite, and Maggie was relieved to notice that it was guarded by a number of security guards, who were already hard at work blocking attempts by various people to sneak in and meet the DA.

"Maggie!" a familiar voice called to her, as she set up the tent with a few flicks of her wand. The Woman-Who-Won turned to greet her close friends with a broad smile.

"Neville!" she called. "Fay! Hannah, Oliver, it's so good to see you."

Neville Longbottom and Fay Rivers (née Dunbar) had been Maggie's closest friends since she met them aboard the Hogwarts Express in 1991. They had taught her how to be a member of Wixen society, shielded her whenever the attention got too overwhelming, and supported her constantly and unfailingly throughout everything.

After the war, Neville had married his long-time girlfriend Hannah Abbott, whom he had been dating ever since the Yule Ball of '94. They had no children, a result of Hannah being tortured by the Carrows during the Death Eaters' occupation of Hogwarts, but had recently started talking about adopting a child. Maggie was very supportive of the idea, as she was convinced that they would make fantastic parents, and finding homes for orphaned or abandoned children was a project close to her heart.

Fay meanwhile, was the last of the 'Trio of Lions' as their group had been nicknamed, to be married. That was because, during the War, she had been mauled by Fenrir Greyback. She still bore the scars, and her shame at them had kept her secluded for over a year after being released from ten months in the hospital. She had eventually joined the Department of Magical Games and Sports, as Fay loved Quidditch even more than Maggie did. She had been Beater during their late-fifth and sixth years of Hogwarts, alongside Ritchie Coote. Losing her arm to Greyback's attack, however, had ruined any chances of a career in professional Quidditch.

Shortly after joining the Ministry, Fay had met Oliver Rivers. He'd been a Ravenclaw at school, but although he was a member of the DA, they had never interacted much with the quiet muggleborn. Oliver had spent a year in hiding, until he had returned to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, and then later ended up joining the Muggle Liaison Office, before later transferring to the Department of Magical Advances and Experiments, working to create new spells.

They had started as friends, turned into a couple, and finally married just three years ago. Fay was currently pregnant with their first child, a fact made more obvious by the Bulgaria jersey she was wearing.

The trio hugged as if it had been years since they last saw each other, instead of having shared lunch with each other a week before.

"Kids, say hello," Maggie prompted her children, who were more interested in wolfing down their pesto pasta and debating who would win the Cup than being mannerly towards their surrogate aunts and uncle.

"Hi," Ethan mumbled distractedly, before returning to his fervent discussion with his twin siblings.

"Flores is the best Chaser in the League," Alex declared adamantly. "And Chasers are vital. The Snitch can only do so much. Catching it means nothing if you don't have a good lead. And Krum's way past his prime. It's definitely Brazil."

"Alex is right," Tony agreed. "Bulgaria have put on a good show, but Krum's way past his prime, and they're the underdogs for a reason. Brazil's gonna win."

"No way will Brazil win," Ethan scoffed. "Have you seen the performance Bulgaria's been giving? I'll bet you twenty Galleons that Bulgaria'll win."

"No gambling!" Maggie interrupted sharply, abandoning her chat with her friends about the recent mascot-napping incident performed by the Americans. The boys' faces fell in disappointment.

"But Muuumm," they whined.

"Don't 'but Mum' me," she scoffed. "No betting. Therein lies the way to my house exploding. We've only just renovated the kitchen, thanks very much. I have no desire to have to redo it for the second time in three months."

"Yes Mum," they sulked, the twins sticking out their bottom lips in matching pouts.

Satisfied that her children were under control, Maggie turned back to her friends and offered them some tea, setting the kettle to boil with a flick of her wand and passing out a packet of Jammie Dodgers, her favourite biscuits.

"So where's George and Fred's lot then?" Fay asked casually, reaching out to accept the cup being levitated to her.

"Oh, they'll be here between six and seven," Maggie replied with a dismissive wave. "George and Fred are working on setting up a new shop, in Lyon this time. Fleur introduced them to a friend of her father's willing to rent them a building, so they're meeting with him today to discuss a preliminary contract. Who else is here, by the way? I see about five tents."

"Us, obviously," Fay shrugged. "Bill and Fleur's lot are here as well, and so is Ginny, of course. Dean arrived two hours ago with Lottie and Liv. The Weasleys went off souvenir-hunting, and Dean took the girls to go and see their mother. Luna is here as well with Rolf, but they left the boys with Xenophilius. I think they went to see the mascots. You know Luna."

Maggie nodded, turning to smile at Hannah, who looked tired. "Hannah, have you heard back from MacGonagall about your application?"

The newly-certified healer shook her head, looking disappointed. "Not yet, but I have high hopes. After all, my grades were very good, I have a lot of practical experience already from volunteering on the wards at St. Mungo's, and of course I did three weeks of study with Madam Pomfrey too. That sort of thing looks good on a resume."

"I'm sure you'll get it," Oliver told her encouragingly. "You certainly have the right disposition for it."

"I hope so," Hannah sighed. She suddenly straightened, snapping her fingers. "Oh, I just remembered," she exclaimed. She turned to Maggie, who had an eyebrow raised in concern. "Rita Skeeter is one of the correspondents, along with Ginny," she warned.

Maggie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's just great," the Healer groaned. "Absolutely fantastic. I can't wait to find out what she'll say this time. Remember the time she said that George and I were going to be separating, because he was having an affair with Fleur? The stuff she prints in that rag of a tabloid is ludicrous. I'll have to set aside time for a meeting with Cuffe again. Remind him that Skeeter's opinions do not count as proof, and that the Daily Prophet is supposed to be reporting facts, not gossip. Leave that to Witch Weekly."

"You have to admire her imagination, though," Luna announced her presence by chiming in to the conversation. She swept over to them in a swirl of robes, made of patches of colour to represent every team that had competed, conjuring a colourful and sparkling chaise to perch on. "Rita Skeeter has one of the worst Nargle infestations I've ever seen," she continued, settling her Specto-Specs in her blonde hair as she spoke.

"I'm not surprised," Maggie agreed with her friend.

She glanced around herself thoughtfully.

Twenty years ago, she was entering her fourth year at Hogwarts. She had been starting to suffer from depression after prolonged contact with the Dementors, and was struggling to cope with three successive years of almost being killed as well as the Dursleys' verbal abuse. In her teen years, it had seemed like one disaster after another, with only a few bright spots amidst her sorrow. By fifteen, Maggie had pretty much accepted that she would die early. The prophecy hadn't been as much of a surprise as it seemed when she first heard it.

Now, here she was. Thirty-three-years-old, married to a husband she adored and who never failed to make her smile and laugh freely in a way teenage-Maggie never could. She was the mother of five, and her eldest biological son would be starting Hogwarts in September. Teddy, meanwhile, was due to start his sixth year at the same time, and planned on following his birth mother into a career in the Auror Corps.

The world was at peace, and Maggie's work in the Wizengamot had done a great deal to help others ensure equality and peace for everyone in Great Britain. She had not needed to fight since resigning from the Aurors in 2003, after becoming pregnant and eliminating the final remnants of the Death Eaters. Instead, she worked as a Pediatrics Healer, a post she adored.

Yes, Maggie was truly a blessed witch.


End file.
